berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozgus
|-|Apostle Form= |kanji= モズグス |rōmaji= Mozugusu |also known as= Bloody Scripture Mozgus The Great Angel Bloodthirsty Mozgus |manga debut= Episode 132 To Holy Ground (2) |anime debut= (2016 Anime) Episode 4 Revelations |age = 42 (Conviction) |height = 222 cm (7'3") Apostle Spawn Form: 280 cm (9'2") |weight = 145 kg (320 lbs) Apostle Spawn Form: 299 kg (659 lbs) |eyes= Blue |hair= Bald |status= Deceased |affiliation=Order of the Holy See |previous affiliation= |occupation= Chief Inquisitor |previous occupation= |image gallery= |japanese voice = (2016 Anime, Berserk Musou) |english voice = Ray Chase (2016 Anime) |species = Apostle Spawn Human (formerly) }} Mozgus (モズグス Mozugusu) was one of the Chief Inquisitors of the Order of the Holy See, traveling the world with his group of torturers, having been sent to root out a violent cult of heretics in the city of St. Albion. He is the main antagonist of the Conviction Arc, hindering Guts' efforts in saving Casca with his excessive religious zeal. His symbol is four , embodying his willingness to use torture as a way to "cleanse people from evil". Appearance Mozgus is a tall, muscular and strong man with pale skin and blue eyes. His most distinguishing feature is his smooth, almost flat face that is the result of years of prostration, where he harshly kneels and slams his face into the floor. During his prayers, and whenever he is angry, his face becomes swelled with veins and he takes on a much more intimidating appearance. He wears a traditional pontiff's garb, white with gold trimming and a red cloth that has the insignia of the Holy See. Lastly, he wears a red, wide-brimmed hat with ear covers. After the Egg of The Perfect World turns him into an apostle spawn, his transformed state being a reflection of his religious ideals. He gains large, white-feathered wings that he is able to use in his human form. In his transformed state his feathers turn grey and harden giving a similar appearance to closed fists. His body becomes completely encased in the hardened feathers giving him an armored, scaly appearance. Personality Mozgus is an extremely devout man whose faith ventures into fanaticism. He is completely dedicated to the Holy See and an ardent follower of "God". He greatly emphasizes his religion in everything he does and acts with great zeal in his quest to purge the world of "heretics". He travels with his torturers, whom he respects and treats as his children. Mozgus portrays himself as a considerably dangerous man and is known and feared around the world. He possesses an intense proclivity towards the use of torture to "purify" those he sees as heretical and is infamous for using painful and varied forms of execution. He has tried and questioned hundreds using his brutal and intense methods of religious interrogation, but only a traumatized few have lived through the treatment. Mozgus is highly sensitive to towards anyone who would "claim" God's will such as when he brutally killed a rebel for saying he would be punished by God for his acts of carnage. Despite appearing sadistic and bloodthirsty to most who don not know him personally, Mozgus does not necessarily like torturing and executing people for heresy. He feels no guilt for his actions as he believes it is for the peoples' own good. In his mind, torturing a person in the name of God is a necessary and sacred act; he views it as the only method of turning non-believers towards the light of the Lord. This is especially shown during his parable of the nun and the dying man, where he teaches Farnese that the religious have a mission to help others, and that as long as one has good intentions they cannot be blamed if their attempts to help have negative consequences. Mozgus shows a kind side towards the downtrodden, sick, poor, misshapen and deformed as his personal torturers are those he personally recruited in his travels despite their rejection from the rest of the world. Father Mozgus does not fear death in the slightest and demonstrates immense valor, such as when he and his torturers were cornered by the physical malice in the Tower of Conviction. When he is finally killed by Guts, he expresses no cowardice or fear, instead feeling joy in the fact that he will finally be able to be with God in "heaven". Abilities and Skills Constitution: His size alone would suggest he is physically strong, and as his daily routine of prostration suggests, Mozgus has an incredibly high pain tolerance. Due to his years of prostration Mozgus has damaged his knees to the point that he is unable to run. After being transformed into an apostle spawn, believing his new powers are a gift from the divine, he displays the following attributes and abilities: God's Armor: In his more monstrous form, Mozgus acquires a stone-hard scaly hide that covers his entire body. The armor is impervious to all weapons, even resisting damage against the infamous Dragonslayer. However, due to Mozgus' previous wound before the transformation, a chink in the armor forms around it. Guts is able to exploit this and blow the armor's crack open with the use of many explosives. God's Breath (ゴッドブレス Goddo Buresu): Mozgus is able to breathe fire, which can incinerate anything caught up in the flames. This power also causes flames to naturally leak from Mozgus' mouth while he speaks. Angelic Wings: Mozgus also gains a set of large, white angelic wings that allow him to fly. He can alternatively shoot the feathers from his wings as blades. In his second transformation, Mozgus can use his wings as a second set of arms to perform a variety of more devastating attacks. These include: *'God's Thousand-Strike Cannon '(ゴッド千住キャノン Goddo Senju Kyanon): All of his feathers become fists while rapidly pulverizing his enemies many times over. *'God's Pressure' (ゴッドプレッシャー Goddo Puresshā): Mozgus crushes his enemies with his wings. Immense Strength: In his original human form, Mozgus displays a large amount of strength when he kills one of his would-be assassins out of anger with only his bible. After his transformation into an apostle spawn, Mozgus' strength increases to inhuman levels. History When the Order of the Holy See hears of unrest in the city of St. Albion due to the rise of a pagan cult that has murdered some of their priests there, Mozgus is sent to root them out. Mozgus personally requests the Holy Iron Chain Knights as his personal guard to escort him among the refugees heading to Albion to escape the plague. On the way, the group is attacked by rebels who are out for revenge against Mozgus for slaughtering their loved ones after their village decided to restock their food supply rather than donate to the church. Ultimately, Mozgus expresses content that none among his faith died in the fight, the rebels failed and those that survived were lined up so the inquisitor could give them a lecture that dispatching their "heretical people" is part of Holy See doctrine. When one of the rebels vows that God will punish Mozgus for his actions, the inquisitor snaps and smashes his bible on the man's skull for speaking such blasphemy. Mozgus then regains his composure before ordering his disciples to execute the remaining rebels with death by and resuming their journey. Once in Albion, making residence in the Tower of Conviction, Mozgus rules the city with an iron fist. Though the pagan cult have taken to practicing their faith in the mountains surrounding Albion, Mozgus focuses on torturing those among the poor and starving population whom he sees as heathens that must be cleansed through pain and death. Though Farnese attempts to convince him to be less strict with his methods to keep the people from being disillusioned with their faith, learning he is not as evil as he appeared upon learning more of his disciples, Mozgus uses their scripture to justify his actions to be in the right. After the pagan cult is finally discovered with its surviving members captured, Mozgus assumes Casca to be their leader and considers torturing her for information on Guts. When Mozgus sees her Brand of Sacrifice, he concludes that she is a witch and has her placed in an . Believing what occurred soon after to be God's work, Mozgus unknowingly causes the first phase of the Incarnation Ceremony as the blood of countless victims within the tower stir to life. Mozgus is taken by his men to the chapel on top of the tower to protect their leader, who welcomes the threat he considered to be a test of his faith. As the blood surged into the chapel, Mozgus and his disciples all end up being "reborn" as apostle spawn by the Egg of the Perfect World. The inquisitor, believing the transformation he and his men underwent is God choosing them, captures Casca after freeing her from the blood blob and spirits her off. Mozgus assumes at that time that the raising dead are Casca's doing and that the chaos will cease once she is burned at the stake. When Guts arrives to save her, Mozgus was anxious to fight him until the Bird advise his mentor to let him and the other disciples deal with him while he and the Twins to carry out the execution. Proclaiming himself as God's chosen, Mozgus leaves Casca in the custody of the desperate refugees as they build the pyre while he and the Twins hold off the mounds of animate corpses from reaching the city. But after creating a barrier to keep them out, Mozgus notices Casca being saved by Isidro and goes after them before he finds himself impaled by Guts. But Mozgus' bible shielded him from the blade as he fully transforms into an apostle spawn. Mozgus has the upper-hand in the beginning of the battle, nearly killing Guts as the flames keeping the corpses at bay die out. Mozgus, focusing more on Guts than the greater threat, offers the swordsman a chance to live by putting the lives of the refugees wanting salvation ahead of Casca. But Guts, having found that the attempted deathblow he inflicted on Mozgus left a weakpoint in his armored body, refuses and uses his bombs to open the crack on Mozgus' chest wide enough to drive his sword in. His body being consumed by his own flames, Mozgus accepts his death as him getting to meet God soon while grabbing Guts as a final attempt to kill him. But Guts uses his weight and flips Mozgus over the wall of St. Albion, the burning inquisitor falling his death. Ironically, the flames from Mozgus's charred body enabled some refugees to survive being consumed by the dead. Berserk and the Band of the Hawk Mozgus appears as a boss in the 2016 game Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Mozgus is fought in the chapter "Inquisitor Mozgus". Because of the small arena he is fought in, it can be difficult to avoid Mozgus' more frustrating attacks, such as the wild spinning attack and the God's Thousand-Strike Cannon, both of which will stunlock the player mercilessly. Mozgus also has high defense and doesn't stumble easily. Using the miniature bombs, or other guard-breaking stuns, is advised to keep Mozgus' guard and defense to a minimum and to keep his erratic attacks at bay. Mozgus also appears as a boss in the Endless Eclipse. He will appear on Layer 75. Certain characters can also receive one of his missions, wherein he desires subordinates to kill heretics (actually innocent civilians), and is fought as a boss at the end of it. Gallery Panels= Mozgus+Disciples.png|Mozgus emerges after his disciples quelled his would-be assailants. Angered mozgus.png|Mozgus offended by a rebel's "blasphemous" statement. MozgusCreepFace.png|Mozgus instructs Farnese to observe the torture of sinners. Wise1.jpg|Mozgus explaining significance of the tower in the Holy See's history. ESAMozgus.png|Mozgus about to be sired into an apostle spawn. Chapter 157.jpg|A partially transformed Mozgus takes Casca. GutsStabsMozgus.png|Guts runs Mozgus through. Manga Episode 167.png|Impaled by the Dragonslayer. MozgusTransformed.png|Mozgus fully transformed. Chapter 168.jpg|Mozgus overpowers Guts. Chapter 169.jpg|Mozgus stares down Guts in their final battle. MozgusStabbed.png|Mozgus fatally stabbed in his weak spot. MozgusThrownFromStAlbion.png|Mozgus dies as he is thrown off St. Albion's outer battlement. |-| Anime (2016)= Mozgus' caravan.png|Mozgus is protected by the Holy Iron Chain Knights in his caravan. Mozgus close-up.png|Mozgus' initial appearance. Mozgus talks to Farnese.png|Mozgus instructs Farnese to gather his would-be assassins before having them executed. Mozgus conforts a woman.png|Mozgus "comforts" a terrified woman about to be tortured. Mozgus psychotic glee.png|Mozgus' psychotic joy derived from purifying heretics via torture. Mozgus tells Farnese to watch.png|Mozgus commands Farnese to watch what fate befalls heretics of the Holy See. Mozgus' daily ritual.png|Mozgus' bizarre ritual, consisting of slamming his face on the ground one-thousand times in prayer. Mozgus prays with Farnese.png|Mozgus prays with Farnese. Casca led into the torture chambers.png|Mozgus leads Casca to the iron maiden. Mozgus chats with Casca.png|Mozgus suspects Casca is indeed a witch. Mozgus and his men surrounded.png|Mozgus and his disciples cornered by the deadly congealed souls. Mozgus makes his last stand.png|Mozgus makes a last stand against the demonic invaders. Mozgus beckons the demons.png|Mozgus beckons the demons to face God's wrath. Mozgus after his rebirth.png|Mozgus reborn as an apostle spawn. Guts prepares to battle Mozgus and his men.png|Mozgus and his disciples prepare to battle Guts. The Bird tells Mozgus to stay back.png|The Bird tells Mozgus not to worry himself with killing Guts. Isidro's failed attack on Mozgus.png|Mozgus unfazed after Isidro and Puck's comical surprise attack on him. Mozgus worshipped as an angel.png|Mozgus is heralded as an "angel of God" by the people of St. Albion. Isidro running from Mozgus.png|Mozgus chases Casca, Isidro and Puck. Guts stabs Mozgus.png|Guts runs Mozgus through. Guts stands over Mozgus.png|Guts stands over Mozgus' motionless body. Mozgus' final form.png|Mozgus fully transformed. Mozgus reveals his saving grace.png|Mogzus reveals that his bible protected him from Gut's attempt on his life. Mozgus cries blood.png|Mozgus sheds tears of blood for his fallen disciples. Mozgus prepares to strike Guts.png|Mozgus prepares to launch a sneak attack on Guts. Mozgus using God's Breath.png|Mozgus uses his "God's Breath" ability. Guts vs Mozgus.png|Mozgus stares down Guts in their final battle. Mozgus using God's Thousand Punch.png|Mozgus overpowers Guts. Mozgus fatally impaled.png|Mozgus's weakpoint is widened further. Mozgus tries one last attack.png|Mozgus fatally stabbed in his weak spot. Guts throws Mozgus off the Tower.png|Mozgus dies as he is thrown off St. Albion's outer battlement. Mozgus' death.png|Mozgus's lifeless corpse burning away. |-| Berserk Musou= Mozgus' angry face.jpg|Mozgus' appearance in Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Trivia *Mozgus is the only main antagonist that isn't an apostle, instead being a weaker apostle spawn. References Site Navigation Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Holy See Category:Conviction Characters